


Normal isn't Normal Without You

by Blymi



Series: Rokushi Week 2020 [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Birthday, Canon Compliant, Day 6: Adjusting to Normal Life/After KH3, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I dropped subtle hints about Olette and Hayner dating I think, I like writing roxas with the twilight trio, I think that fits here, Roxas just wants good things for his gf, This was mostly after kh3 but adjusting to normal was so tempting, from what I remember of course, im not suffering from the ending if i pretend it isnt there, it went no where, the narrative follows roxas so T for curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24730387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blymi/pseuds/Blymi
Summary: It’s close to Xion’s birthday, and Roxas let Hayner convince him that it was perfectly normal—and acceptable even—that a nineteen-year-old boyfriend should, in fact, buy his girlfriend a promise ring, because it’s like, super, almost boringly normal, and something a totally normal boyfriend would do for his normal, super average girlfriend (“no offense dude, put your keyblades down—”)
Relationships: Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Rokushi Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786684
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Normal isn't Normal Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Let the record show that I'm incredibly upset I couldn't fit that last sentence in this fic. When I was writing Hayner just wouldn't say it.

Roxas wouldn’t call himself much of a worrier. If anything, a worrier was the last thing he ever was, or would ever be. But the day they celebrated Xion's birthday was coming up, and he was stumped on what to get her. It was strange, that he’d known her all his life, had fought side by side on multiple occasions, and yet now that everything was over—Xehanort’s defeated, Sora returned to them, etc.—and he had the means to do so, he had no idea what to do for the girl he treasured the most in his life for her damn birthday. 

He’d been living the “normal” life for two years now, and he still didn’t understand how to handle these situations. 

“I think you’re stressing too much about this ‘normal’ thing, dude,” Hayner said, taking a sip of his ice tea. They were currently sitting in a cafe waiting for the rest of their group to get there from their various part-time jobs. “You guys saved the world together, and you’ve basically been dating since you were, what? Fifteen?” 

Roxas ran a hand through his fringe. “We weren’t dating that long. Just since we were seventeen.” 

Hayner rolled his eyes. That’s not what Naminé said, and he trusted her, who had powers over memories, above Roxas, who couldn’t even tell Xion, someone he  _ lived  _ with, wanted to date him. Though, Hayner guessed spending years on the battlefield didn’t grant the time to think about romance. 

_ Yikes. _

“Either way,” he argued, “you’re nineteen now, and she’s your girlfriend. I’m sure whatever you get her will be amazing.” 

“You’re not helping with the pressure, Hayner,” Roxas said, dead-eyeing him. He sighed as Hayner shrugged. “I just want to get her something that’s not  _ too _ much, you know?”

“Define ‘too much’, actually?” 

“Well, you said it yourself; we’ve saved the world together. It’s not exactly something that will give me ideas on what to get her. Besides, our normal  _ now  _ is being trained to be keyblade masters.” 

Hayner's eyes widened before he leaned forward to whisper. “Wait, you guys can still  _ do  _ that?”

Roxas leaned back against his chair, one arm thrown over the back as he sipped his soda with indifference. “Yeah, even though we defeated Xehanort, that doesn’t mean we lose our keyblades. We’re here to protect the balance of light or something—I don’t know, you know I don’t listen well.” 

“Yeah, you seem to make it a sport or something.” 

“Sorry, what?” 

They both chuckled, but Hayner couldn’t stop thinking about how different his and Roxas’ normal was. It wasn’t a bad thing, per se, but it seemed like Roxas was worried about it nonetheless, especially when it came to Xion. The two of them never told the group everything there was to know about them, and there was a lot that they kept in the dark about. Like who they used to be, why they hung out with that guy that looked like the dude that kidnapped Kairi, why Xion looked so much like Kairi, why did Roxas suddenly have a twin? Not that the answers really mattered to them. Yet, there were so many stones left unturned. 

“Hey, Rox.” 

“Yeah?” 

“This birthday thing with Xion, why’re you so worried about it? Why can’t you just do what you normally do?” 

Roxas looked at him wide-eyed before a solemn look washed over his face. “The thing is, Xion and I don’t have a ‘normal’ really. I’d always wanted to be normal—like you, Pence and Olette, but it wasn’t an option, so I’d gotten comfortable with the normal we were given, but our normal wasn’t… great, and even if we wanted to go back to it, we couldn’t. It was destroyed. Everyone else had a normal to return to, like, they just  _ know. _ And Naminé’s living with Aqua, who’s a keyblade  _ master, _ in a world now dedicated to training keyblade wielders, she didn’t really have much adjusting to do. Me and Xion are still trying to figure it out.”

"So, you want advice on being… normal?" 

"Yeah."

"And you asked me?" 

“I wanted your advice since you’re like, the most average person I know.” Hayner looked at him expectedly for a moment. “What?” 

“No offense?”

“No, full offense. I’ve met insects more interesting than you.” 

Hayner glared at Roxas’ smirk. “The most annoying part about that is that I’m sure you’re right. Why can’t you be nice to me?” 

“I am.” 

“The fact that you said that so coldly just proves it.” 

“I have no clue what you’re talking about.” 

“What’s this? A lover’s quarrel?” 

They both looked up to see Olette, placing a plate of donuts on the table. “Don’t worry about these,” she said, putting three cups of coffee on the table, “they're on the house. I get off in five minutes.” 

They both nodded in understanding before she walked away, sending them another tease as she did. “You two argue like a married couple sometimes. If I didn’t know you were crazy about Xion, I’d get jealous.”

And in her teasing, Hayner felt an idea bubble in his head. 

“Hey Roxas, I know what you could get for Xion.”

♡♥️♡♥️

It was  _ dumb _ , spending so much money on a  _ thing _ . He didn’t even spend this much money on that custom skateboard Hayner had tried to talk him into buying. But if it was for Xion, a little splurge was worth it. It didn’t have his pockets  _ hurting _ , but there was a small ache after the purchase. 

In his hand was a small velvety bag, holding inside two silver rings, one engraved with an ‘X’ and the other with an ‘R’ on the inside. Even though he’d told the clerk that he’d only wanted one ring, they mentioned that it was pretty strange that someone would buy only one promise ring, and Roxas—not knowing anything of the customs of a promise ring—just accepted two of them, the word "strange" leaving a sour taste in his mouth. 

Whatever, it seemed like he’d made the right decision anyway since Hayner, who congratulated him even with the look of shock in his slightly guilty eyes, told him that the promise ring comes in two, so it was fine that he listened to his gut. Roxas didn’t ask why he seemed to feel so guilty, he was sure that Hayner would tell him whenever he felt like it, but there were more important things to take care of.

“So, how should I give it to her?” he asked, setting them carefully on the bed. The four of them were currently at Roxas’s house, talking about the details of their well-beloved friend’s birthday. Xion was out running errands with Lea, and Isa was busy talking with Aqua about the celebration in the Land of Departure, and that gave Roxas the chance to ask the three of them for suggestions.

“Woah,” Pence said along with Olette, both leaning over carefully as not to disturb the bed enough to move the rings. “You really went all out, didn’t you?” 

Roxas raised his eyebrows, “Did I? Hayner said it was a pretty normal thing to do.” 

“Hayner said that?” Olette said at the same time Pence said, “A normal thing?” The two of them sharply turned to Hayner, who had been suspiciously quiet when Roxas showed the two the ring, and now they were finding out why. 

“Is it not?” 

Pence blinked at Roxas while Olette continued to stink-eye Hayner. He scratched the back of his neck, chuckling nervously. “Well, it’s  _ normal _ . You’re an adult at least, and it’s really not that big of a deal, technically.” 

“Technically?” Roxas asked skeptically. 

“Er, um, not technically but—” Fumbling with his words, he reached over, tapping Olette’s shoulders. “You know, right?” 

“What? Oh!” She placed a reassuring hand on Roxas’ shoulder. “Any girl would be happy getting a promise ring, Roxas. Especially since you’ve been dating since you were fourteen.” 

Roxas huffed, “We weren’t dating then.” 

“You weren’t? Hayner told us that’s what you said.” 

Roxas turned to glare at Hayner, who just threw his hands in the air. “Listen, I’m a man of the truth.” 

“Are you now?” Pence hummed, giving him a doubtful look. Hayner waved him off regardless. 

“I didn’t lie though, Pence even said it was normal.” 

“Well,  _ yeah _ .” It was normal, arguably, sure, but common in Twilight town? That was neither here nor there. Not that he could argue that at the moment, what, with Hayner’s life hanging on the balance as it was. “Whatever, I think Xion will like it either way.” 

There was a sudden, small knock at the door, shocking each of them enough that they all jumped. Roxas hurriedly grabbed the rings, almost panicking as he put them back in the small bag, before the door opened, revealing the lady of the hour. 

“Were you guys talking about me?” She asked with a soft smirk, letting herself in, walking over and sitting next to Roxas, who went rigid as he tried to stick the bag in his pocket without her noticing. She tilted her head when they all screamed out different answers, looking at each other before changing answers, still not agreeing. She laughed, “Oh, I see, you’re sharing secrets then.” 

If it was possible for Roxas to get stiffer than stone, he would have at that moment. “I-I! We aren’t!” She looked at him questionably, and he shrunk under her eyes. 

Hayner decided to take pity on the boy, fessing up. “Fine, fine. We were talking about your birthday—” everyone but him and Xion froze, “—what are you doing, by the way? Are you free?”

Xion covered her mouth, gasping scandalously, “ _ Hayner _ , right in front of my boyfriend?” 

“ _ Hey _ .” 

He threw up his hands as Roxas wrapped his arms around Xion’s waist. “Oh, come off it, you two!” 

They all laughed before Xion gave an answer. “Well, from what I know, Roxas and I have practice on the day, but I’m free the day before and after I think.” 

"Actually, the day after's no good," Roxas said, leaning his head against Xion's shoulder. From where she was, Xion didn't notice the sullen look on his face, but Pence, Olette, and Hayner did, none knowing the reason except Hayner. 

"Oh?" She turned to look at him, but he just pressed his forehead against her shoulder, not wanting her to see the look on his face. 

"I've a surprise for you." 

Had Roxas looked up at that moment, he would have seen the smile spread across her face at the revelation before she turned to the group. "Then I guess only the day before." 

Olette laughed, "I'll make sure to clear my schedule for you then." Pence and Hayner nodded in agreement, matching the energy of Xion's smile. 

She placed her hands over Roxas' arms, leaning against him without the worry of tipping them over. "Thanks, guys," she sighed, squeezing Roxas' hand when he slipped his in hers. "It's more than I could ever ask for." 

Whether she was talking about them, or directly to Roxas, they didn't know.

♡♥️♡♥️

When Xion’s birthday finally rolled around, they were in the World of Departure. Aqua had told them there would be practice that day as a pretense to hide the fact they were throwing her a surprise party. Sadly, because Olette, Hayner, and Pence couldn’t get out of their own responsibilities to attend, they celebrated her birthday the day before, taking her out to a drive-in movie and then out to eat. 

Xion’s face lit like a light when they arrived, and instead of the usual empty training room and wooden swords, streamers, tables, chairs, and party balloons littered the room. The rest of their friends jumped out from behind whatever furniture they could, yelling out “Surprise!” Although, Roxas was sure that the smile on her face couldn’t get any bigger than it already was. 

The excitement on her face was worth keeping the secret for a month and a half. 

After the cutting of the cake, Goofy insisted that it was present time, and so Xion sat at the head of the long table and everyone took turns presenting her with the present they got her. Xion felt an ache in her cheeks at how much she was smiling, feeling almost unfathomable about how much love she was receiving.

When it was Roxas’ turn, he pulled a chair next to hers, pulling from his pocket the velvet bag, and placed it delicately in her hand. She thanked him and carefully turned the bag sideways, letting the rings fall out in her hand. 

He gave her a shy smile, tilting his head, focusing only on Xion’s awed expression, not noticing everyone else’s look of utter shock. “They’re promise rings,” he said softly, “two so we can match.” 

“Roxas, they’re  _ beautiful _ . How much did they cost?”

“No price is too costly for you.” He took one of the rings—the one engraved with the X—and put it on his ring finger, grabbing the other and putting it on Xion himself. “There, I’m glad it fits.” Xion leaned forward, pressing her forehead against Roxas’, and Roxas readily ignored the other occupants in the room to plant a kiss first on her warming cheek, then on her lips. Xion giggled at the act before giving him a small kiss in return. 

Lea, although slightly teary-eyed and flustered, rolled his eyes in standard fashion, and said affectionately, "Get a room, you two." 

Xion pulled away to quickly raspberry him, then giving Roxas another kiss on his cheek. Lea let out an exaggerated groan before Naminé playfully poked his shoulder, chiding him from messing with the birthday girl. 

Kairi looked excitedly at the pair and clapped her hands together in excitement. “Roxas, you want to marry Xion?”

The two flushed at her words, and Roxas rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at the floor. “I mean, yeah I  _ would— _ but I don’t see why you’re mentioning that now of all times?” 

Everyone stopped to look at Roxas with a shocked look on their faces before slowly, one by one, a look of recognition washed over their faces. 

“Oh my god,” Kairi whispered, pressing a hand against her chest, not actually believing what she’d heard and trying not to laugh in disbelief to not offend the boy. On the side of her, Sora just awkwardly looked away from the two, Riku and Aqua pressed a hand against their lips, Terra quietly excused himself to the other room, and Ventus quickly slapped a hand over Vanitas’ mouth before he could even get a chuckle out. It seemed that Naminé was also out of the loop, and Roxas found a hint of solace in that. “So, you don’t know…?” 

Roxas looked at Xion in confusion before he looked back at the group. “Know what?”

“A… about what a promise ring is for?” 

They were silent for a while, and Roxas heard when Riku whispered to Lea, “Who’d gonna tell ‘em?” Which had only irritated him that much the more.

Before he could open his mouth to demand an answer, Isa let out a sigh and ran his hand down his face. 

“Marriage, Roxas. It’s a promise of marriage.” 

“Oh.” And then, “ _ Oh. _ ”

Hayner is a  _ dead _ man. 

♡♥️♡♥️

Xion found him leaning against a banister on the balcony. The whole promise ring incident had happened about an hour ago, but he stayed and the party had gone on after the awkwardness had faded. She guessed that maybe he’s just gotten tired of having Vanitas point and laugh at him like a twelve-year-old and walked out to get some air. 

“Hey,” she said, walking out and leaning next to him, “I’m sorry about Vanitas.” 

“Huh? Oh, not upset about that. I know what he’s like.” he chuckled. 

“Then, what are you upset about?”

“I’m not. I’m just… thinking.” 

“About what?” 

He took a deep breath, leaning slightly over the banister. “Just a lot. But mostly you, I think. I’m sorry about the promise ring thing.” 

“Oh.” She covered the ring on her hand, holding up to her chest almost as if she was protecting it. “I guess you’re gonna want this back then, huh?”

“No, I want you to have it.” 

He turned to look at her, eyes dark with intensity, and Xion gasped at it, feeling her cheeks warm. 

“I… I wanted to get you something special, but something that was also pretty normal, you know? Something a normal boyfriend would get his girlfriend. I know we both struggle with feeling normal from time to time because we had to work a little harder than everyone else to get it, even before now. I knew it bothered you. It bothers me too sometimes, that we don’t really know what’s normal. I just wanted you to feel normal for once.” 

Xion looked down at the ring he’d given her. The ring that signified their love for each other, and now their planned future. 

“Roxas,” she started, leaning her head against his shoulder, “I don’t… I know what’s normal is a little confusing for us, especially since we’re trying to be a “normal” that’s so different from what we’re used to, but it doesn’t bother me.” 

“Xi…”

“Well, it doesn’t bother me a _ lot _ .” She chuckled, pressing her hand against his cheek to make him face her. “If I were doing this alone, I probably wouldn’t be able to take it, but because you’re here, well, I won’t say I feel normal, per se, but I feel right. And that's as close as normal as I want. When I’m with you, I feel normal, even if it’s not.” 

Roxas smiled, pressing his forehead against hers. “Any normal is alright, as long as it’s with you.” 

She kissed Roxas, pulling back slightly so she could give him a smile before Roxas placed a hand on her cheek, giving her a small peck as well. She wrapped her arms around him and he quickly returned the gesture. 

So they were a little different from the rest of the world, t he rest of the world didn't matter, as long as he had her in his arms, everything would be alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just cleaning it up here, neither Roxas, Xion, or Namine' know what a promise ring was because they were originally nobodies. I know technically Namine' SHOULD know what they are since her memories were intact, and she's Namine', I just thought them collectively not knowing was cute and funny. Vanitas knows because Ven knows, that's it.
> 
> They know what marriage is but not promise rings because promise rings aren't really promoted all that much??? At least, not where I grew up.
> 
> I asked the rokushi gc when Xion's birthday was and I didn't even MENTION it, kick me out--


End file.
